Mail processing equipment, such as, for example, a mailing machine, often includes different modules that automate the process of producing mail pieces. The typical mailing machine includes a variety of different modules or sub-systems each of which performs a different task on the mail piece. The mail piece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a singulating module, i.e., separating a stack of mail pieces such that the mail pieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a moistening/sealing module, i.e., wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope, and a metering/printing module, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mail piece. The exact configuration of the mailing machine is, of course, particular to the needs of the user.
One of the factors that determines the cost for shipping a mail piece to a destination is the weight of the mail piece. A mail piece could be, for example, an envelope, postcard, magazine, package, etc. The mailing machine will be provided with the weight of the mail piece, typically from an integral scale incorporated within the mail flow path, an external scale coupled to the mailing machine, or user input. Based on the weight of the mail piece, the postage rate and operator specified service option for a selected carrier, the mailing machine will determine the cost to deliver the mail piece to the destination. The mailing machine will then conduct an accounting procedure for the cost of shipping the mail piece and print an indicium evidencing payment of the postage. Mailing machines have traditionally been capable of printing postage indicia either directly on mail pieces, or on pieces of tape or a label, which are then attached to mail pieces.
For mailing systems that utilize an external platform scale, i.e., a scale that is independent and separate from the mail flow path, there are different methods that can be utilized for determining the weight of an item. In one method, referred to as single piece mode, the user places each mail piece onto the platform of the external scale, and the weight of the mail piece is provided by the scale to a control unit of the mailing machine. The control unit will calculate the cost for shipping the mail piece based on the weight of the mail piece provided by the scale. The user removes the mail piece from the scale and places it on the feed deck of the mailing machine base. Sensors detect the presence of the mail piece on the feed deck and the mail piece is automatically fed into the mailing machine for processing, or, alternatively, the user must press a start button for the mailing machine to transport the mail piece into the mail flow path. The user then repeats this procedure for each mail piece that the user desires to process.
Another method for determining the weight of a mail piece is referred to as a differential weighing method as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,648, which is hereby incorporated by reference. In accordance with the differential weighing method, a plurality of mail pieces are placed on an external scale coupled to a mailing machine and the collective weight of the mail pieces is registered. When the user removes a mail piece from the scale, the difference between the original collective weight of the mail pieces and the new collective weight of the mail pieces remaining on the scale is determined. The cost for shipping of the mail piece is calculated based on the determined differential weight. The user places the mail piece on the feed deck where it is detected by sensors and the mail piece is preferably automatically fed into the mailing machine for processing. The user then repeats this procedure for each mail piece that the user desires to process.
One metric used by customers for determining satisfaction with a mailing machine is the throughput of the mailing machine, i.e., the number of mail pieces that can be processed per hour or minute. Generally, customers desire to have as high a throughput as possible. There are some situations, however, that can operate to decrease the throughput of the mailing machine. For example, in some situations, before a mail piece can be processed by the mailing machine, auxiliary information is required to be entered by the user. Such a situation frequently exists when the user desires to utilize special services provided by the postal service. Special services are provided by the postal service, for an additional fee, to provide greater accountability and security for a mail piece, or improved handling. Such special services include, for example, delivery confirmation, certified mail, insured mail, registered mail, and signature confirmation. Such auxiliary information could include, for example, the destination zip code and/or an identification number that uniquely identifies the mail piece. The mailing machine cannot process the mail piece until the necessary information has been entered. Typically, the mailing machine will enter a disabled state, i.e., will not perform any processing, until the required information has been entered by the user. Thus, a mail piece will not be fed into the mailing machine until the necessary information has been provided.
Entry into a disabled mode, however, will also disable the printing mechanism, and the print head will move from a printing position to a capped position. When the required information has been entered, the print head will return to the print position from the capped position. The print head, however, can take up to 1500 msec or more to move from the capped position to the print position, and thus the processing of the mail piece is delayed until the print head has returned to the printing position. While this delay may seem small with respect to each envelope, it can add significantly to the processing time required when processing hundreds or thousands of mail pieces in a batch. Thus, the delay associated with the movement of the print head from the capped position to the printing position can significantly reduce the throughput of the mailing machine, especially when the mailing machine is being operated in a differential weighing mode and the user is attempting to process the mail pieces as quickly as possible.
Thus, there exists a need for a mailing machine capable of processing mail pieces as described above without decreasing the throughput of the mailing machine.